


Flying History Books and Stubborn Gryffindors

by I_Got_Tired_of_Looking_for_a_Name



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually I think there aren't any pronouns in reference to the reader, Advice, Angst?, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, One Shot, Short One Shot, Some angst, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), This is what happens when you fall asleep reading Harry Potter, Transfiguration Essays, came to me in a dream, huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Got_Tired_of_Looking_for_a_Name/pseuds/I_Got_Tired_of_Looking_for_a_Name
Summary: Set in Harry Potter's 6th year-Harry is tired of Ron and Hermione ignoring each other so he goes to you for some advice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Flying History Books and Stubborn Gryffindors

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream. I modified it a bit so it made more sense for whoever's reading.

You sat in the Gryffindor common room, absentmindedly sorting through your Chocolate Frog cards, listening to Harry explain his dilemma to you about his two best friends.

“So,” you started once he finished, “Your two best mates fancy each other and you’re scared it’ll mess up the nice trio thing you guys have going”.

“Yeah, that about sums it up,” he said, leaning back into his chair having finished his story.

“Well, part of me would just lock them in a broom closet for a day to set them straight.” Harry gave you a look that clearly meant he did not think that was a good idea.

“But,” you continued, “I think they just need to sort out their feelings on their own first, then they can-” you stopped abruptly and yelled for Harry to duck as a History of Magic textbook flew towards his head, narrowly missing as he did as you said. You sent a glare at the first years across the room who had accidentally sent the book flying while practicing their levitation charms.

You turned back to Harry and continued talking as though nothing happened.

“ _Then_ they’ll be able to have an amazing relationship that will be healthy and happy for all of you. Or they’ll figure out that they just like being best mates and it’ll go back to normal, or as normal as it gets with you three.” This got a chuckle from Harry, which made you smile before he said, “Well that's just _brilliant_. Merlin knows how long that’ll take. Ron and Hermione are two of the most stubborn people I know.”

“I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about,” you said as-a-matter-of-factly. “You three have gone through too much together for something like this to break you apart.”

You put your cards away, satisfied that they were organized properly, as Harry looked at you thoughtfully.

“If you say so,” He said after you put the last card up. He looked tired, with shadows growing under his eyes and slouching in his chair as if he had the world on his shoulders. Perhaps he did. You imagined you’d in such a state if your best friends weren’t talking to each other for something as trivial as this, especially with everything else they'd gone through.

“Don’t think about it too much. If anything, I’d be more worried what you’re going to do about Ginny, her being your best mate’s sister and all,” you said, smiling slyly as you saw Harry's blush creep up his face.

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” He said stubbornly, blush still prominent on his face. You'd have to tease him about that later.

“Whatever you say, Harry. Now, come on. I don’t care who fancies who; Hermione is bound to be in the library finishing her transfiguration essay and we ought to join her,” you said, picking up your bag, where your cards, books, parchment, and quills were all safely stowed away. Harry groaned as he got up from his comfy chair in front of the fire, knowing you were right.


End file.
